entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Removed Content
Removed Content is content that didn't get to the final version of the game or was removed during testing. Characters Mouse Mouse was the original protagonist of Entry Point and can only be seen in the 2015 Concept Trailer in which he climbs over the fence and talks with an unknown mission coordinator about the mission in which he needs to obtain a case to complete. In the trailer, Mouse uses a suppressed UMP-45, which didn't get to the release version of EP. As seen by Mouse's words ("Yeah, I know ... Just have my payment ready"), he is also money motivated. He is a mercenary. Nothing else is known about him. Unknown Mission Coordinator UMC also appears in 2015 Concept Trailer. Nothing is known about UMC, except their dialogue color, which is dark blue. Weapons UMP-45 An automatic submachine gun. It had 25 bullets in magazine and can only be seen in the trailer. Mechanics Suppressors In the 2015 Concept Trailer, Suppressors on weapons would wear down and break if the player fired too many times, removing Mouse's ability to stealthily shoot people for the rest of the level. Dragging Dragging was a short-lived mechanic that was added along with stealth to The Killhouse in 'Infiltration Tactics' update. It allowed players to drag and hide somewhere guards' bodies. However, it was removed soon, as it was very buggy because of Roblox physics. Game Modes Main Article: PvE PvE PvE was a gamemode that was removed on October 14th in addition to The Killhouse. In this gamemode you had to fight 20 Regular SWAT. PvP Professional PvP Professional was a short-lived gamemode in EP. The only difference between it and classic PvP was that only 20+ level players could play it. It was probably removed because no one played it. Shadow War: Global Shadow War: Global was released with during the Anniversary Event. You had to buy a gamepass which costed 80 Robux to play it. It was later removed due to low player count. Those who owned the gamepass got the Expanded Arsenal gamepass in exchange. Maps PVP Highrise Highrise was a PvP map. It was an office in a big skyscraper and was added to the game along with PvP. However, it was later removed due to unknown reasons. The map can still be found in Cishshato's other game - Deception Shadow War Woodford Woodford was a small wooden house with a basement. The walls inside were white, and metal shelves were scattered around in random rooms. Wooden floors could be seen in some carpet rooms, and the basements could be accessed either inside or through blocked hatches that could be blown up. This map is not shown in public Shadow War servers. If you own a VIP server and you go on Shadow War, you'll see the Woodford map. Enemies Police Officers in The Killhouse and The Deposit Removed for unknown reasons. Rose sometimes will say in the first wave in The Killhouse: "First Responders arrived." In The Deposit mission, the first responders might have been removed because in favor of hostage negotiation. The Killhouse is still a mystery. Features Feedback Removed for unknown reason. PictureCategory:Other